zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Legend Of Relyt/Chapter 2. The Blue Adventure Begins
Chapter 2. The Blue Adventure Begins "Tatl, is it? Look, I'm having a hard time understanding just what the hell is going on. Could you maybe fill me in on what you and Zelda are talking about?" I confusedly question the little lady fairy. Ilia and Celena both frantically trying to question me whats going break into outburst and shout in unison, "ZELDA?" Tatl spins around me and speaks in a frustrated tone, "Relyt! We don't have time! Okay, you are the product, no, more like the answer or well a piece of the answer to something very, very big. Something so big, the world cried and pleaded for you. You are needed to correct a great evil..." I try to continue and listen to and fairy while making sense of what she says but I can't help think about Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, as my mother. It explains so much and so little. I run my hands through my sapphire and black hair. I rub my blue eyes and look down at palms. How much of her is in me? Do we have the same personality? Same hobbies? Does she have the same palette as me? Do I have the same palette as her? Ilia taps my shoulder and snaps me back to consciousness. "Relyt, are you hearing what this fairy is saying? The world is depending on you! You're not just my hero... you're the Hyrule's hero." Ilia wholeheartedly declares. I look into her bright, green eyes and begin to blush. Flustered and embarrassed, I mumble out loud "How can I be a hero? Saving you was maybe the biggest, challenged I ever faced. How can I save all the lives in Hyrule from Ganonpork?" A deep voice echoes in front of us, "His name is Ganondorf and as the blue fairy spoke, you were created to restore balance to world." Everyone looked forward to see the Zora Chief and all of the village folk, including Dez, Ilia's father and the other Ordon tradesmen, with him. The Chief is a tall, muscular Zora in his mid 30's with a scar over his left eye. He has long caudal fins tight back into a ponytail and wears gold beaded necklace with two pearls at the center and a sapphire pendant between them. He also wears velvet red robe with our Zora symbol and a gold sash. "When I found you in that temple, I knew who you were, what you were and what your future would hold. I and the other elders knew that on this day, you would begin a quest that no other would or could face. Danger. Harm. Pain and strife. These things are what you must be aware that you will deal with but it is nothing we have not prepared you for. You-" The chief begins to say but I tearfully and emotionally cut him off, "I can't! I don't know what the hell your talking about! First that fairy tells me the woman who abandoned me 12 years ago is the god of wisdom and I have to battle some evil I know nothing about! Now you're telling me you knew this from the start and didn't tell me? Who else knew? Dez? And-and what do you mean you prepared me for this? I can't be entrusted to save Hyrule, I'm not this hero you're speaking of." Everyone shocked, stared at me saddened. Many lowered their heads. I guess I let my emotions and feelings on the mom subject get the best of me. The Chief sighs and calmly talks, "Relyt. You may not remember this but I used to be the General who served directly under the Zora King. He entrusted me to teach you the way of a swordsman. When you were young, around 5 I believe, I taught you how to wield a sword and the ethics of swordsmanship. You were a natural. You swung and thrust as if it was in your blood. I taught you techniques in weeks that would take many others years. Isn't it true you still practice with your sister?" "Yeah, I guess. I mean every now and then," I reply. "Exactly and you ride your Zora Shell every other weekend late at night, so no one can see, even though it is most dangerous?" The chief questions me again. I nod in agreement. Though, I mostly practice at night so that no one can see me wipe out or fall off my shell. "Lastly, you hide out as to avoid the other youths and not part take in their interest and choices to not make the many mistakes you here them make but you are so quick to aid them when they need. Is this not true also?" I nod once more. The Chief actually hit this one the head. Wait, has he been stalking me? "Relyt, everything you just agreed to definitely sounds like characteristics of a hero. Though you may have many bad habits and other lazy, traits, you definitely are a hero. No one said a hero can be perfect." The Chief goes back and forth with compliments and criticism. I reply sarcastically at first, "Thank you for that beautiful boos but... okay, so even if I could be a hero, how do I start? Where do I start?" Tatl twirls around me once more and bounces off my noise. "Me! I'm your guide you little drama king! I kept trying to tell you! Your the son of a god! Nothing can stand in your way and with me as your guide, we'll definitely stop Ganondorf before be he can make his next move!" She loudly cheers. I sigh in defeat. No matter how much I could argue, it doesn't look like I talk my way out of this one. "Okay... I guess I'm going to save Hyrule. That same day I returned home with Tatl and went straight to my room. I didn't go eat dinner with Dez, instead I stayed up all night staring at the clay made ceiling and speaking to Tatl to prepare myself mentally for what lies ahead. She didn't even ask me to join her though I don't think she ate either because the next morning I found bowls of fully cooked rice and soup left uneaten. "What a shame that this food went to waste, it looked really yummy." Tatl notes. Before I can actually asses the dishes someone knocks at the door. I go to answer it and its The Chief. "Oh, hello? I was going to prepare to leave today, is there something else you needed to tell me?" I ask. I notice he is holding something behind his back. "Did you get me a present forget to give me it yesterday?" I joke to him and chuckle. The Chief chuckles too and replies back in a nervous tone "No.. well yes and no. It's not necessarily something you'd like. May I come in? I actually more I need to say." I not and gesture him to come in. I remove the bowls from the table and we sit down. Dez walks in to the kitchen wearing a tank top and just her lower underwear. "Relyt, what do you wanna eat before you leave? I'm.. feeling.." She yawns but pauses nervously at the sight of the chief. She embarrassingly dashes out of the room shrieking. "Sorry for that, even I have a hard time being around her." I apologize trying to make a joke out of it. "It's nothing to worry. On the field, I've encountered many, many more awkward situations than this. Anyway, here Relyt. This is what I meant to give you yesterday but I forgot. I know you won't be into it but it'll aid you in your quest." He hands me a box and wrapped item which seems to resemble the shape of a sword? I unwrap the sword shaped item and first I would have never guessed what it was. It's the Zora Sword, a sword given to infantry soldiers. A blade created from Zora Sapphires found deep in the the Great Sea and hilt crafted of Gyorg bone. I nod and smile in satisfaction while inspecting the sword. I set it aside and move to the box. I open the lid expecting to find another weapon but instead I find a blue short sleeve tunic, a white long sleeve light chain-mail shirt, brown tinted metal gauntlets, white thick fabric tights, long brown boots and a long tipped blue cap. "Is this a joke? How the f**k is this gonna protect me?" I burst into laughter. "This is the Hero's Clothes a hero wore long ago, Relyt. This design was tailored by Nayru for you to fit you and your skills. She believes this all you'll need." Tatl defends the light armor. "When we found you Relyt, we found these clothes folded neatly besides you. "Oh how kind, she could leave me with armor but not a letter or anything? I guess it is light and agile. It'll compliment my movement but I doubt it'll fit." I bitterly spit and sigh. "Try it on, who knows, maybe she knew you'd be such a runt at this age." Dez interrupts as she steps into the kitchen fully clothed. I grab the clothes and exit to my room sticking my tongue at Dez as I leave. I return ten minutes later fully equipped with armor and sword. "Wow Relyt, you look... very handsome." Dez compliments. "Yeah! You look just like the hero from before but aren't you wearing the cap?" Tatl questions. "I didn't like the way it looked so I tossed it out the window." I reply jokingly but actually being serious. "Hey!" Tatl shrieks. "You look excellent Relyt. I understand that the armor is heat protecting, temperature correcting and magical in some ways but that is as far my knowledge extends about. But anyway, please sit. We have something important to speak about." The Chief gestures to the empty seat I was sitting at before. I take a seat and to my surprise, the clothing doesn't really bother me. It's actually very comfortable and very feather weighted as if I'm not wearing anything. "Relyt, I'm sure that Tatl has told you the story of the past and how the three goddesses made a promise that their children will battle the forces of evil and balance the world. Nayru is your mother. You must find your cousins, the children of Din and Farore, and unite to battle Ganondorf. Do you have any idea where to start your search for the other two?" The Chief questions Tatl and I. "Well, not really. Tatl said that Nayru left out specific locations for the others. She said that they are located in magic filled paces but because the Ganondorf is moving closer and closer, his dark magic spreading out and diluting the locations of the light." I depressingly reply. "I suggest we start in the Forest Haven. I have heard of a forest spirit who has seen the history of Hyrule. It might have answers or at least point us the right direction." Tatl suggests. "Hmm I agree. I have heard of such a spirit, one who dwells within a tree deep within the forest. I certain he can point you to the correct temples you must go to." The Chief agrees with Tatl's plan. "If you're looking to go the Forest Haven, you can come with me back to Ordon Village." Ilia's voice emits from somewhere. We all begin searching until I notice her leaning in the window from outside. "How long have you been there?" I seriously inquire. "Since Dez walked in the kitchen in her pajamas. But anyway, Ordon Village is a little north of Forest Haven. I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind if you came with us." Ilia smiles and suggest. "Well little brother, looks like you're gonna save the world after all." Dez jokes out loud. Everyone's eyes turn to Dez. "Have you been drinking wine this early again?" I angrily question. In a matter of hours I was at peace in a place that truly makes me relax. For a moment I forgot about the all the bent up anxiety and pressure. All the nervousness and doubt swept away by the sounds of the calming sea. The salty, oceanic scent filled my nostrils and the deep blue hue of the sea was bliss. I was reminded of the last Zora Shell race I partook in. I was out in the middle of sea, riding a wave back to shore. I felt so free and content. I had no thoughts, there was no noise and no cheering for a solid five minutes. As I got closer to shore my senses and hearing returned. I slowly lost the focus I had on the sea and began to push it on to landing on the beach. Just like now how I'm slowly losing the solitariness of my thoughts and begin to tune back into Ilia's voice who won't shut the hell up. "... And I can't wait for you to meet her! I've told her so many things about you! I tell her like everyday almost everything we do. Like I can't wait to tell her how you saved me again! She's gonna be like, "Ilia, oh my gosh! Like how do you keep getting yourself into these situations you air head!?! Oh my gosh! Good thing you have Relyt as such a good friend or you'd be Gyorg food by now!" Ilia finally pauses her yapping to catch a breath. "And who are you talking about?" I ask raising a brow. "My mom silly! I just said that!" Ilia begins to laugh and fall over. I sigh and turn back to look at the sea. "She's a earful, huh Relyt?" Ilia's father comes over to me and speaks. "Yeah, she certainly is." I irritatingly reply. "Hey sweetie, why don't you go help out Jaggle? I think he could use a hand with those food barrels." He suggest. "Okay dad!" Ilia happily agrees. I sigh once more. "She is right though. If you hadn't saved her so many times, she'd be left to the Gyorg by now. In fact, I believe what Chief Mikau said about you is true. You definitely are a hero Relyt." Ilia's father admires. "Yeah, maybe... wait, Chief Mikau?" I quickly change focus. Just before I can continue on that thought, one of the trade men screeches in panic, "Mayor Bo! Starboard side! Starboard side!" The sky turned dark and the waves grew unsettling. Ilia's father, I and many others ran from port side to starboard side and witnessed in horror. A Big Four-Eyed Octo appeared from the sea and grabbed hold of a trade ship.